


Don’t Speak

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek, Cute Squishy Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Mute Stiles, Young Derek, Young Stiles, a bit of porn, and again, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t like half of the guest’s scents; they were drenched in perfume and cologne and it made it hard for him to breath because of his sensitive nose. But the woman in front of him wasn’t wearing anything and neither was her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Speak

“Derek?” Derek looked up at his mother and walked over to join her beside one of her friends, a beautiful woman with long brown hair and warm eyes, almost as tall as his mother. “Derek, I’d like to introduce you to Claudia and her son Stiles.”

It wasn’t until now he noticed the small boy standing behind his mother, looking at him shyly and he gave a small smile, which the boy returned brightly.

They were outside at a one of his dad’s colleague’s birthday party and Derek had been bored out of his mind, since there wasn’t anybody at his age, only adults and a few teenagers who looked at him like he was dirt under their shoes. He didn’t like half of the guest’s scents; they were drenched in perfume and cologne and it made it hard for him to breath because of his sensitive nose. But the woman in front of him wasn’t wearing anything and neither was her son.

She hunched down to get at his eyelevel with a soft smile.

“Hallo Derek.”

“Hi.” He said, immediately liking her and she pulled her son closer.

“Stiles, this is Derek Hale, the family I told you about.”

He looked confused for a second before nodding excitingly, taking two finger up on his head like ears and mimicking howling and Derek looked at him in shock while both women laughed. “Yes, that family.”

“Mom.” Derek turned around to look at his mother, pulling slightly in her dress. “Mom, why does he know about us? You told us we couldn’t say anything.”

“Claudia has known for a long time sweetie. She was attacked by a rouge omega a while ago and I had to explain why I suddenly had a lot more facial hair than I should. I trust her. She’s my best friend.”

“I was so scared I almost shit myself. Your mother had to stay with me for more than an hour to calm me down.” Claudia laughed and ruffled Stiles’ hair. “Anyway, Derek I was wondering if you could entertain my son? He gets really clingy when he’s bored.” Stiles stuck out his tongue at her making her chuckle and Derek nodded eagerly, grabbing the younger boy’s hands, pulling him with him.

“So, how old are you? And is Stiles actually your real name?” Derek asked when they reached the two swings that were placed at the back of the garden, hidden by a large tree. The boy smiled and held up five fingers and nodded. Derek tilted his head to the side in confusion and Stiles’ face fell. Then he gently touched his throat, shaking his head. Derek looked at him in surprise before giving him a smile.

“That’s okay, we can play something where you don’t have to say anything.” He said as he jumped of his swing.

 

***

 

Derek stopped in the schoolyard when he spotted four boys in the corner, three of them surrounding the smaller one, one of them holding something in their hand. He felt a rush of anger when he recognized Stiles and started walking over to them.

“-if you say please we’ll give you back your camera.” One of the boys laughed and Stiles looked at him pleadingly but he just snickered. “Guess he doesn’t want it back guys. Well, I’ve always wanted a camera so-” just as he was about to put the camera into his bag Derek grabbed his arm hard.

“Give it back and apologize.” He snarled, squeezing just a bit harder just to make a point, looking down at the freshman angrily.

“I didn’t-“ the boy stammered but Derek interrupted him, leaning closer to his face.

“Give. It. Back. Now.”

The boy nodded frantically and turned around to look at Stiles, handing him the camera. “Sorry.” He said without looking him in the eyes and Derek let go, watching in satisfaction as all three boys ran the other way. One of the perks of being known as the school’s senior badass. He turned around when he felt a hand in his and smiled, leaning down to give the younger boy a small kiss.

“Hi.” He mumbled against Stiles’ lips making him smile brightly and wrap his arms around his neck to kiss him properly. “How was your day?”

‘ _Good. At least until they came around._ ’ Stiles signed to him and he huffed angrily. Stiles smiled and gently rubbed their noses together, grabbing his hand to pull him with him.

 

***

 

Stiles made a strangled, raw noise when Derek pressed his tongue inside him, thumbs parting his cheeks to expose his hole, glistening with saliva. He grabbed the sheets tightly, arching his back down to press his ass closer, trying to get Derek deeper inside, groaning when a finger joined the tongue, slick with lube.

The tongue suddenly disappeared and he made a noise of disapproval, earning him a small chuckle.

“Getting impatient aren’t you?” Derek said and Stiles glared at him over his shoulder but then Derek started to slip another finger effectively distracting him.

 

Afterwards they were lying on their sides, Derek still buried inside his lover, knot stretching the boy as a constant reminder. Derek gently nuzzled Stiles’ neck with his nose, humming contently when Stiles turned his head around to kiss him.

“I love you…” Derek whispered, looking him deeply in the eyes and Stiles pressed a hand on his own heart, making Derek smile. His smile soon disappeared though as he reached up to gently caress the youngers cheek. “I’ll find a college close to Beacon Hills. I won’t leave you…

Stiles turned his head around to avoid the older boy seeing his sad face and squeezed his hand. Stiles’ quiet words made Derek’s heart swell with fondness and he buried his face in his hair, pulling him closer.


End file.
